


it's a warm, warm winter

by mrs_nerimon



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Peralta-Santiago child, who is probably adorable as all get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_nerimon/pseuds/mrs_nerimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday drabble. Jake finds himself awake early on Christmas morning, but he's not entirely opposed to the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a warm, warm winter

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless baby!fic written for a prompt on tumblr. Trying to get my feet wet in this fandom again.

Once upon a time, Jake Peralta didn’t get out of bed on his days off until well after noon. It was hard enough to pry himself from his mattress on work days, he saw no point to enduring the torture of 7 am when he had other options.

But that was during what he liked to refer to as the “no rulez” period of his life, or what his wife called “being a slovenly bachelor”. Either way, those days were long gone.

More recently, Jake was out of bed long before 7, no exceptions. There was a squirming, screaming, lovely bundle of joy that existed in the room next to his and Amy’s, and she made waking up early so, _so_ worth it.

Even on Christmas morning (which Jake reserved as a sacred day not for it’s religious connotations, but because it meant opening gifts he’d already snuck peeks at and stuffing his face with cookies), he wasn’t bothered when the baby’s cries roused him at quarter of 6.

Amy mumbled something into her pillow but he slipped out of bed before she could open her eyes, heading for the baby’s room. Her crying only increased as he crept closer, but as soon as he scooped her up she started to take the slightest of breaks between wails.

“Aw, shhhh.” Jake tried to pull off the slight wiggle Amy had somehow already mastered that always got her to quiet down, but she wasn’t buying it from him. He tried rubbing at her stomach and letting her grab at his fingers, but the crying kept coming.

There was a certain point in being a parent where any sort of baby screaming sounded like white noise to him, but he guessed the same could not be said for his elderly neighbors. And honestly the last thing he needed was Mr. Whittleby coming over in a bathrobe and yelling at him again.

So he took Sarah into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to the tree. Amy must have been up later than he thought wrapping presents, because they spilled out from under the branches onto the rug. She’d left the lights on too, glowing blue and yellow over them.

After a few moments Jake realized that there was no longer a ringing in his ears, and he looked down to see the baby staring mesmerizingly at the tree. She was reaching out with her little hands, clenching the air reflexively.

“You like the lights, Sarah?” He shifted her in his arms, standing up and taking her closer to the tree. She let out a few protesting sniffles, but it seemed like her attention was finally caught by something else. Jake breathed a sigh of relief, reaching out with his own hand to take hold of the long strand.

“Pretty, right?” He rocked the baby back and forth, leaning down to whisper to her. “Mommy picked them out. Isn’t she so smart?”

Behind him he heard a chuckle, and he turned the two of them slowly to see Amy leaning against the doorway of their bedroom, rubbing at her red eyes.

“Sorry.” He whispered, but she shook her head.

“It’s okay.” She crossed the room to them, peering down at their little girl. “Is she asleep again?”

Sarah blinked slowly, her eyes darting to her mom for a second, before going back to the tree.

“Apparently not.” Jake sighed, his gaze drifting past the baby in his arms to the presents surrounding them on the floor.

“Amy,” He started slowly, looking back up at her. “Since we’re already awake, do you think-“

“Yes, we can open presents.”

Early Christmas morning’s certainly had their perks, it seemed.


End file.
